Amor Silvestre
by Akumatizada01
Summary: El amor florese en todas partes, en medio de la ciudad o en la mitad de un campo, rodeados de animales y pasto, ademas de mucho, mucho espacio libre...Y eso es lo que descubriran nuestros protagonistas en esta nueva aventura, aunque no todos descubriran AMOR exactamente. por favor lean...


_**Amor silvestre….**_

Una tarde bastante fría en Paris, con una briza que le calaba los huesos a la gente, faltaba menos de un mes para que las clases terminaran, un grupo de alumnos se encontraban en frente de su colegio esperando un autobús que los recogería para llevarlos a todos por una semana entera a la estancia de un hombre rico que sentía una especial fascinación por los niños, los adoraba y no dudaba en dar de su fortuna para beneficiar a estos, el señor Marc Maberish, un hombre de edad con una increíble e incontable fortuna, estaba por vender su estancia porque ya estaba muy viejo para seguir administrándola y al no tener hijos no tenía herederos que se ocuparan de ella y quería ver por última vez ese lugar repleto de niños, disfrutando de las maravillas que se escondían en ese enorme recinto, no podía hospedar a toda una escuela, así que dio permiso de llevar dos grupos de diferentes escuelas, un de niños de primaria y otra para un grupo de secundaria, la oportunidad fue sorteada, en la primaria el grupo ganador fue uno de 4to grado, niños de unos 9 a 11 años más o menos, y de la secundaria el grupo al cual ingresan nuestros queridos protagonista, ósea Marinette y Adrien, y el resto claro, ese fue el elegido para ir, una grupo de adolescentes de 14 a 16 años aproximadamente.

Tres autobuses llegaron al mismo tiempo a recoger al emocionado grupo de chicos, uno de los vehículos ya venía cargado con los niños de primaria y el otro con las maletas de estos, era hora de partir y la profesora se dispuso a preparar a sus chicos.

-vamos, alumnos, dense prisa, que ya es hora-hablo con vos mandona la profesora encargada del salón apresurando a su grupo para que suban al autobús escolar, todos los chicos hicieron una fila frente a la puerta del vehículo para que la profesora los anotara al entrar y sus maletas fueron llevadas al mismo autobús que el de los chicos de primaria, Mylene y Alix fueron las primeras en subir, luego Rose y Max que entraron sin protestar al autobús, la siguientes eran Cloe y Sabrina, pero la rubia mimada, como siempre, no tardo en quejarse.

-yo no quiero ir al campo, está lleno de animales sucios y asquerosos-se quejó la rubia parándose en la fila sin intención de moverse, mientras se miraba las uñas y hacía gestos de asco al hablar de los animales, la profesora la fulmino con la mirada, estaba por hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-además, mi peinado se puede arruinar con lodo en el autobús, llamare a mi papi y le diré que me mande una limosina-dijo arrogante la rubia con su chillona vos ante sus compañeros que la miraban con recelo y los niños del otro autobús se asomaron curiosos por las ventanillas a observar de dónde provenía el barullo, hasta que alguien se atrevió a hablar.

-te entiendo Cloe-hablo cierta azabache llamando la atención de todos, y ante la mirada de confusión de sus compañeros siguió ablando desde su lugar en la fila- no quieres ir al campo porque tal vez las gallinas te confundan con una lombriz y quieran comerte-se burló la chica de coletas causando que sus compañeros rieran, incluso la profesora que se había quedado a observar la disputa entre las chicas, la rubia bufo con la sangre hirviendo y a paso veloz se acercó a la azabache- ¡oye tú!, hija de panaderos ¿¡quién te crees que eres para hablarme así!?- le grito a todo volumen la rubia halo que la chica de coletas ni se inmuto, solo le sonreía burlona.

-pues yo solo soy la hija de los panaderos-dijo la azabache con orgullo en su vos utilizando las palabras de la rubia en su contra, esta hervía en ira.

-¡vámonos Sabrina!-grito la rubia retirándose de la disputa yendo al autobús y sentándose en el último asiento junto a su mejor amiga "sirviente" Sabrina, viendo claramente que no tenía manera de ganar, lo que ella decía la otra lo usaba para atacarla, todos incluyendo a la profesora agradecieron a Marinette por ahuyentar a la rubia roñosa, la chica sonreía orgullosa de su cometido, tantos años de convivir con la molesta rubia le habían enseñado a contraatacar y hacerla enfadar tanto que esta simplemente se retiraba, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos de como tantas veces esa engreída chica la avía insultado hasta que ella se decidió a actuar, una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro, era Adrien, quien se encontraba formado después de ella, seguido por Nino.

-ya te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, es increíble en cómo te deshaces de Cloe, yo no aria eso ni en un millón de años- le sonrió dulcemente el rubio, haciendo que el corazón de Marinette dejara de latir por un rato, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban a un rojo intenso.

-gra-graci…as-dijo o intento decir, más su lengua se anudo y su ya típico tartamudeo apareció frente al que según ella, era el amor de su vida, sonrió bobamente mirando la perfecta y brillante sonrisa blanca del chico y sintiendo el cálido contacto de su mano sobre su hombro, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando Alya, que estaba frente a ella, la jalo bruscamente del brazo para que la profesora la anotara en la lista, luego de tomar lista se fue a sentar junto a su mejor amiga Alya que le reservo un lugar a su lado, Marinette la fulmino con la mirada, quería gritarle y reclamarle, pero estaba rodeada de sus compañeros de clase, la morena solo rio tocándose la frente con una mano, la azabache hizo un puchero y tomo su teléfono para mensajear a su traicionera amiga.

 _ **M- ¡Alya!, ¿¡Por qué me alejaste de Adrien!?**_ -envió en mensaje de inmediato a la morena que no tardo en recibirlo y leerlo, miro a la chica que la miraba muy seria, Alya torció las cejas y escribió en el teléfono.

 _ **A-ya sé que te gusta Adrien y todo eso, pero no te puedes quedar todo el día como una estatua observándolo, además la profesora seguramente te reprendería por estar bobeando-**_ contesto por mensaje la morena de gafas.

 _ **M-no solo me gusta Adrien, AMO a Adrien-**_ volvió a escribir la azabache olvidando su enojo reciente, envió el texto mostrándole la lengua de forma infantil a Alya.

-¡hola de nuevo!-sorpresivamente saludo alegre Adrien asomándose del asiento del frente, Marinette por la impresión lanzo el teléfono al aire y cerro fuertemente la boca mordiéndose la lengua en el acto, el celular bolo por los aires cayendo justo en los asientos de enfrente *¡no!, ¡maldita sea!* maldijo en su mente Marinette al ver su celular caer ahí, y lo peor de todo, el mensaje que había escrito al último seguía abierto, ¡Adrien podría leerlo! *no solo me gusta Adrien, AMO a Adrien*recordó en su mente las palabras que escribió en el texto, ese era su fin.

-ten-le hablo Adrien de pronto pasándole su celular, que para su suerte se había apagado al chocar contra el suelo, soltó un suspiro mental de alivio.

-gra-AUCH-intento agradecer pero en cuanto abrió la boca su lengua dolió condenadamente, se había dado un buen corte con los dientes, hiso una mueca de dolor y al tragar saliva sintió el sabor a sangre inundar su boca, Alya no pudo evitar reír por la desgracias de su compañera.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto con preocupación el chico rubio viendo como su amiga hacía gestos de dolor, Marinette intento decir un simple "si" pero su lengua dolió, así que solo asintió con nerviosismo ante la mirada atenta del rubio *al menos así no podre tartamudear* pensó viéndole el lado bueno a la situación *o al menos tendré una excusa para tartamudear* pensó nuevamente.

-escuche que el lugar a donde vamos, tiene un bosque y un sendero para caminar ¿quieren ir a recorrerlo con nosotros?, Nino y yo tenemos pensado ir-sonrió el chico rubio con clara emoción y alegría en su vos, le había costado demasiado convencer a su padre de dejarlo ir al lugar como para no estar emocionado, la chica azabache lo miraba embelesada por tan dulce y sincera sonrisa.

-¿cierto Nino?-le hablo al moreno que estaba sentado a su lado, este no respondió, al parecer escuchaba música por que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con ritmo.

-¿Nino?, ¡Nino!-grito el rubio mientras le propinaba un codazo al moreno que pego un salto en su lugar y se volteó rápidamente.

-hemm, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, bosque, camino, caminar, nosotros, ellos, todos-hablo el moreno robóticamente escondido detrás de su asiento mirando solamente a Alya con un notorio sonrojo en su cara, esta desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, con la cara más roja que un tomate, eso no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos chicos, que se sonrieron cómplices, aunque Marinette pensó que moriría cuando el rubio le sonrió de esa forma tan confidente, solo para ella, ella se sonrojo de igual manera que los morenos, aunque por su piel clara se notaba más aún.

-bueno, entonces solo tenemos que encontrarnos una vez que estemos instalados y salir a caminar-volvió a decir el chico rubio mirando a los morenos que estaban rojos hasta las orejas, estos solo asintieron nerviosamente, claramente entre ellos había algo y Adrien lo sabía muy bien.

-ok-fue lo único que pudo articular la azabache con su adolorida lengua, los dos chicos se dieron vuelta y poco después entro la profesora con una libreta en mano.

-bueno chicos, hagan silencio-hablo la mujer haciendo callar a los que estaban conversando animadamente.

-como ya sabrán, iremos a la estancia "El Capricho"-dijo la profesora mirando su libreta -creo que es el lugar perfecto para Cloe-susurro Marinette a Alya causando un leve risa de ambas.

-el señor Maberish es el dueño, el adora a los niños y por eso nos va a permitir estar una semana completa en su estancia, con estadía y comida gratis-volvió a decir la mujer paseándose por el pasillo como si fuera una militar que hablaba con sus soldados antes de la inminente batalla.

-podremos llevar a cabo distintas actividades dentro del lugar, aremos grupos para dormir en las cabañas y recorrer los campos, si rompen algo tendrán que pagarlo, así que cuidado con su comportamiento, y ojo en cómo se comportan frente al señor Maberish-gruño lo último la profesora volviendo al frente y sentándose en el primer asiento.

-sus maletas están en el otro autobús junto a la de los otros chicos, el trayecto es un tanto largo así que llegaremos en la noche, espero que no hayan tomado agua antes de venir, bueno, eso es todo la información que tengo, vámonos-le dijo al conductor que arranco el autobús de inmediato y comenzó a marchar en dirección a dicha estancia que los esperaba, siendo seguidos por los otros autobuses con sus pertenencias y los chicos, Marinette suspiro viendo la rubia cabellera que se asomada desde en frente.

-oye Marinette, mira esto-le hablo de pronto Alya pasándole un celular, con la cámara frontal encendida.

-es una cámara-dijo sintiendo menos dolor en la lengua y viendo su imagen que era captada por la cámara frontal.

-no, tontita, es una aplicación nueva, ¿has visto esa cámara que te pone orejas y lengua de perros u otros animales?-pregunto la morena, la chica azabache solo asintió observándose en el celular-bueno, esta es algo parecida, solo que esta te pone la máscara de Ladybug y chat noir envés de animales, tienes que presionar aquí-dijo la morena señalando el lugar para presionar-¡malditos anteojos!, siempre se ensucian-se quejó de repente la morena sacándose los anteojos que necesitaba para poder ver y así limpiarlos, Marinette por pura curiosidad presiono el botón que le dijo la morena, casi lanza el teléfono de nuevo al aire cuando una máscara virtual roja con manchas negras aparece sobre su rostro en la pantalla táctil del aparato, y sin duda era Ladybug, se desesperó e intento salir de la aplicación rápidamente sin éxito, vio de reojo como Alya se acomodaba las gafas en su lugar, y ella no tenía idea de cómo salir de la aplicación, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar las máscaras, suspiro aliviada cuando en su rostro apareció una máscara negra, orejas en su cabeza y un cascabel en su cuello.

-baya-dijo viéndose a sí misma con la máscara de Chat noir es su rostro, ahora tenía puesto el traje de chat noir.

-haber- dijo la morena ya con sus anteojos puestos.

-ho, te queda muy bien y además mira-señalo en la pantalla los ojos de la chica.

-se mimetiza con el color de tus ojos para que parezcan los de un gato-y si era cierto, ahora tenía la parte blanca de los ojos en un celeste claro, la morena sonrió y presionado el botón de "capturar" en la pantalla, la fotografía fue tomada, mientras la chica de coletas solo se miraba en la pantalla.

-grrr, pareces una gatita, creo que si chat noir te viera, se enamoraría de ti-bromeo la morena imitando una especie de gruñido sexi, la chica de coletas se sonrojo notoriamente apartando el teléfono de enfrente suyo.

-¡Alya!, no digas tonterías-dijo la chica de coletas totalmente roja rogando porque cierto chico rubio na las escuchase, Alya rio fuertemente.

-pero si es verdad, cualquiera se enamoraría al verte vestida así-le giño un ojo la morena mientras señalaba el asiento de enfrente- o al menos se calentaría-bromeo la morena, Marinette sentía sus mejillas arder, aunque Adrien seguramente no supiera de que hablaban.

-¿no es cierto Adrien?-la morena sonrió maléficamente sacudiendo el teléfono con la fotografía que recientemente había tomado, Marinette deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se tragase el autobús, o tal vez saltar por la ventana y esconderse debajo de una roca por la vergüenza que le daba que su querido rubio la viera así, intento decirle a Alya que no lo hiciera negando con la cabeza y asiendo movimientos erráticos con los brazos.

-¿hemm?-pregunto Adrien asomándose nuevamente desde el asiento de enfrente.

-¿no se ve linda?, parece una linda gatita-le hablo la morena al rubio mientras le pasaba el teléfono al chico que la observaba extrañado, Marinette sentía que moriría en el momento en el que el celular hizo contacto con los dedos del rubio, todo para ella paso en cámara lenta, mientras que Alya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observado a su amiga que parecía echar humo por los oídos, Adrien pareció analizar la imagen mientras su rostro cada vez se ponía más y más rojo, estaba igual que Marinette, el rubio trago pesado, sintiendo su respirar irregular frente a esa imagen tan ¿linda? ¿Adorable? ¿Excitante?, no sabía cómo llamarle, era la dulce y tierna Marinette, pero con ese disfraz virtual parecía toda una gata salvaje, de hecho solo ver esa simple fotografía causo que su amigo se despertara, y no estamos ablando de Nino, Alya tenía razón, sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos para nada inocentes de su pervertida cabeza, si, Adrien podría verse como el chico perfecto, pero era todo un pervertido, amaba locamente a Ladybug pero le gustaban todo tipo de chicas, y Marinette era una de esas que ciertamente le llamaban bastante la atención, y verla con el traje que el mismo usaba estaba haciendo que sus hormonas adolecentes se alborotaran, aún más.

-s-sí, lin-linda gatita…-hablo muerto de vergüenza, prácticamente le lanzo el celular a Alya y rápidamente volvió a su asiento, Alya daba saltitos en el lugar sonriendo enormemente.

-linda gatita-repitió la morena mirando pícaramente a la azabache alzando y bajando las cejas de forma sugerente, su amiga estaba de piedra y no respondió.

-¿Marinette?-pregunto la morena, pero fue tarde, la chica de coletas se había desmayado con la cara al rojo vivo y una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica de gafas rio un poco.

-hay… mi torpe y dulce niñita-suspiro la morena atrayendo a la inconsciente chica con sus brazos y recostándola contra ella para que no terminara en el suelo en cualquier momento, el camino ase rato empezó a ser un poco irregular, si el autobús alcanzaba algún bache, seguramente su amiga terminaría desparramada en el suelo, tomo su teléfono para matar el rato y empezó a revisar el ladyblog, la señal de internet comenzaba a asarse más lenta a medida que avanzaban, todos conversaban o simplemente estaban con sus teléfonos en mano, Adrien y Nino también estaban con sus celulares.

 _ **A-tienes que decirle-**_ envió el rubio un mensaje a su amigo, aunque este estaba a su lado, la conversación era privada y por eso estaban usando la misma estrategia que hace rato usaron Marinette y Alya.

 _ **N-y si no me acepta, y que tal si no le gusto-**_ envió el moreno también un mensaje a su amigo, este lo miro amenazante.

 _ **A-pero si ya te dijo que te quería, recuerdas, cuando Ladybug los encerró juntos en la jaula de las panteras, en el zoológico, me dijiste que Alya te dijo que te quería-**_ volvió a enviar el mensaje, el moreno lo observo suplicante y volvió a escribir.

 _ **N-dijo que me quería, pero no sé si me quiere de la misma manera que yo la quiero, tal vez solo dijo que me quiere como amigos-**_ volvió a mensajear el moreno tembloroso, el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada y se puso a escribir.

 _ **A-¿por qué dices estupideces?, no te das cuenta de las reacciones que tiene cuando la miras, se pone roja y claramente nerviosa, claro que le gustas, y yo te ayudare y buscare momentos para acercarte a ella, como lo hice con Marinette-**_ sintió un sabor raro en la boca al recordar cuando ayudo a Nino a conquistar a la chica de coletas, se sonrojo furiosamente al recordar la imagen que ase pocos minutos había visto de ella, le gustaría verla con un traje a si algún día ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?, sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos raros pensamiento y siguió escribiendo- _**ya veras, cuando volvamos a casa ya tendrás novia, te lo aseguro ;)-**_ termino de escribir y lo envió, Nino estuvo unos segundos leyendo y con una leve sonrisa lo miro y volvió a escribir y lo quiso enviar, pero nada.

-lo siento, me quede sin crédito, pero gracias-le sonrió a su amigo rubio soltando una risita en el proceso, se acomodó mejor en su lugar mirando por la ventanilla con la vista perdida, el rubio lo miro y suspiro, le dolía ver a su amigo sufrir por amor, él también lo hacía y sabia por experiencia que no era nada agradable, él ya le había confesado su amor a la heroína de traje rojo y negro, le dijo todo lo que provocaba en él, sus sueños y proyectos, pero esta lo rechazo de la forma más suave posible, pero aun así, lo rechazo, eso le dolió bastante, pero no se rindió, siguió sintiendo lo mismo por la chica, se esforzaba más en cada batalla, intentaba tener todo tipo de detalles con ella, hacerla reír, alagarla y ser siempre un caballero con ella, pero aun así, nada, la chica ni lo miraba, sin importar cuantas cosas el hiciera para complacerla, ella no lo veía más allá de un buen amigo, un compañero, pero se esforzaba por no deprimirse y así poder seguir luchando por conquistarla, no se rendiría por nada, aun cuando cada vez que él le tiraba un piropo o le regalaba una flor ella le repitiera esas palabras "lo siento, chat, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos", eso le partía el corazón y lo dejaba por los suelos, pero no se rendía y no pensaba rendirse pronto.

-chicos, parece que llegaremos pronto-comunico la profesora de pronto levantándose, ya estaba oscureciendo y Marinette pareció empezar a reaccionar.

-¿Alya?, ¿Qué paso?...-pregunto aturdida reincorporándose de pronto sin recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido, la morena la miro y sonrió.

-ho, nada nuevo, Adrien dijo que eres una "linda gatita", y tú te desmayaste-le susurro la morena picaronamente rogando porque su amiga no se vuelva a desmayar, esta solo se coloreo al instante observando la melena rubia que se veía en frente meciéndose al compás de los movimientos del autobús al desplazarse por la carretera, desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla viendo solamente campos inmensos en la oscuridad de la noche que ya cayó sobre ellos envolviendo todo con su color negro azulado, volvió su mirada a la melena rubia de enfrente, viendo fijamente esos mechones de oro que se mecían rebeldes en todas direcciones, ver su revuelto cabello le hizo recordar a cierto gatito rubio, se entristeció al recordar que hace aproximadamente un mes lo había rechazado, le dolió, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía corresponderlo si su corazón solo latía por Adrien, su corazón se estrujo al recordar como el brillo en sus verdes y gatunos ojos desaparecía y su sonrisa coqueta se volvía melancólica, sus orejas gachas y hombros caídos demostraron su estado de ánimo durante su convivencia, dejo de bromear por vario días, y además eso parecía estar afectando su equilibrio durante la lucha, a ella le partía el alma y el corazón, al verlo tan mal en cada batalla tenía ganas de correr hacia él, para estrujarlo en un cálido abrazo, apapacharlo y mimarlo como el dulce y travieso gatito que era, quería hacerlo sonreír, bromear y jugar nuevamente, pero no podía, si lo hacía le estaría dando falsas ilusiones, que luego solo lo lastimarían aún más, unos 4 días después este pareció revivir, comenzó a bromear y a coquetear con ella nuevamente, de hecho lo veía más animado y atento que nunca, además que en las batallas estaba más activo y resistente que antes, eso la alivio, temía que su relación nunca volviera a ser la misma pero gracias al cielo todo volvió a la normalidad, eso también la alegraba y la aliviaba, no podría vivir con el remordimiento de que su gatito estuviera todo el tiempo triste por su culpa.

-creo que allí es a donde vamos- le hablo de pronto Alya sacándola de su burbuja de pensamientos, la morena señalaba a lo lejos una casa no muy grande, no se había ni dado cuenta de cuando habían abandonado el asfalto, ahora estaban sobre camino de tierra.

-mmm, creo que sí, ¿crees que todos podamos dormir en esa casita?-pregunto viendo en la oscuridad que la casa no era exactamente grande, era lujosa y bonita, pero no grande.

-la profesora dijo que dormiríamos en cabañas, por eso quería que formemos grupos-contesto Alya desinteresadamente.

-ha-fue lo único que la azabache respondió de igual manera, de pronto la mirada de la morena se ilumino y formo una macabra sonrisa, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera se inclinó hasta quedar entre los asientos de Adrien y Nino.

-Oigan, ¿recuerdan que la profesora dijo que formemos grupos para compartir cabañas?-pregunto la morena asustando a los chico, Adrien solo sintió y Nino se coloreo asintiendo también.

-bueno, estaba pensando, ¿Qué tal si nosotros 4 asemos un grupo?, es decir, Marinette y yo nos llevamos muy bien con ustedes, son nuestros mejores amigos-sonrió la morena.

-claro, porque no, ustedes también son nuestras mejores amigas-le sonrió dulcemente el rubio viendo de reojo a Marinette que nuevamente se coloreo, Nino solo asintió a la velocidad de la luz mostrando completamente sus dientes en una nerviosísima sonrisa, Alya solo sonrió enormemente para luego volver a su lugar, le sonrió complacida a la azabache que estaba que moría de alegría, luego le aria un altar a su fantástica mejor amiga.

-chicos, prepárense, ya hemos llegado-anuncio la profesora levantándose y saliendo del autobús, los chico automáticamente se levantaron listos para salir, Marinette de nuevo se perdía en la rubia cabellera que estaba frente a ella, pero una mano en su hombro la saco de su transe, se dio vuelta mientras caminaba, para encontrarse con Nathaniel que le sonreía dulcemente.

-hemm, hola, Marinette-le dijo tímidamente el chico pelirrojo.

-hola-le respondió ella alegremente moviendo su mano en señal de saludo mientras bajaba del autobús seguida del pelirrojo.

-hemm, bueno yo quería, pre-preguntarte si querías formar grupo conmigo, Juleka, Rose y Mylene-pregunto coloreándose en rojo como su cabello el chico mientras tímidamente apretaba contra su pecho su cuaderno de dibujos, ni para viajar lo dejaba.

-ho, me encantaría-dijo Marinette nerviosamente, la mirada del chico se ilumino mientras una linda sonrisa se formaba en sus labios- pero yo ya tengo un grupo, con Alya, Nino y Adrien-al último lo dijo en un suspiro, su corazón se estrujo como lo hizo cuando rechazo a chat noir, al ver como los ojos turquesas del pelirrojo reflejaban su tristeza, ella sabía perfectamente lo que el chico pelirrojo sentía por su persona, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño, y detestaba que los demás no lo supieran, así no tendría que ir dejando un camino de corazones rotos a su paso.

-ho, está bien, bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo deprimido el chico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la azabache que bajo la mirada apenada, odiaba lastimar a las personas, en especial a sus amigos, el chico se despidió con un saludo de manos para luego ir con su grupo que se encontraba charlando y esperando a que el otro grupo de niños bajara para poder instalarse.

-oye, amiga, te traje tu maleta, vi que estabas ocupada ablando con Nath-dijo Alya acercándose a ella con un par de bolsos en los cuales traían sus pertenencias y cosas que necesitarían en la semana, mudas de ropa, cepillos de dientes y ese tipo de cosas.

-gracias Alya-agradeció la azabache recuperando su buen humor y tomando su maleta en manos, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando una fría brisa soplo en ese desolado lugar, la morena se puso a caminar y ella la siguió con la mirada perdida en el cielo, nunca en la vida había visto tantas estrellas juntas, en parís las estrellas eran difíciles de ver debido a la contaminación lumínica, de hecho el cielo nocturno de este desolado lugar era mil veces más oscuro que en su ciudad, en parís el cielo nocturno era de un azul oscuro, pero aquí era totalmente negro resaltando el brillo de las millones de estrellas que deslumbraban en él.

-que hermoso-susurro cuando paro de caminar embobada con la belleza natural del cielo.

-sí, es muy hermoso-le respondió una muy conocida vos a su lado, pego un salto en el lugar por la sorpresa.

-A-Adrien, me as-asustaste-dijo sonrojándose al instante por la brillante mirada que la observaba divertido, agradecía a la noche por camuflar sus rojas mejillas.

-perdón, no quise asustarte-se disculpó el chico, ella nuevamente estaba perdida en la vista, pero esta vez en la imagen de Adrien contrastando con el oscuro cielo, las estrellas parecían reflejarse en sus preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban con fervor y alegría, con su rostro un poco camuflado por la oscuridad y su blanca dentadura resaltando.

-¡hey!, ustedes dos, vengan que la profesora nos llama-le grito Nino mientras seguía a Alya hacia el interior de la casa, los dos sonrieron nerviosos y cargaron sus maletas para ir rápidamente hacia donde los llamaban sus amigos.

-¡hay!, ¡fuchi!, porque todo esta oscuro-se quejó Cloe mientras caminaba a paso rápido en la oscuridad yendo directo al interior del edificio.

-esto es horrible ¡Sabrina! ¡Apúrate!- exigió con sus chillona vos hacia la pobre chica pelirroja.

-ya voy Cloe-fue lo único que respondió la chica de gafas intentando cargar con su maleta y encima la de Cloe, la maleta de Cloe era tan grande y pesaba que parecía que se estaba mudando, o que se iría por lo menos un año, como si hubiera cargado todo su guardarropas en un solo bolso, y la tonta de Sabrina tenía que cargarla.

-pobre Sabrina-dijo Marinette viendo apenada como la pelirroja se esforzaba por cargar el gigantesco bolso.

-bueno, la verdad es que es su culpa, si no le hiciera caso a Cloe no tendría que cargar maletas ni hacer tarea de nadie-volvió a hablar seria recordando la ves en la que ella quiso ser su amiga, pero la pelirroja parecía estar programada como una maquina hecha para servir y ser el sirviente de alguien.

-pobre de su espalda-fue lo único que dijo Adrien que se detuvo junto a ella para observar la escena, vio como Cloe tenia cara de pocos amigos pero en cuanto lo vio a él sonrió enormemente mientras apuraba el paso entre los alumnos.

-vámonos-dijo nervioso viendo como la rubia le sonreía coquetamente, odiaba cuando esta se le colgaba en el cuello e intentaba besarlo, no quería ser grosero y apartarla por lo que prefería evitar esos encuentros y alejarse a tiempo.

-vámonos antes de que Cloe llegue-fue lo último que dijo y jalo a la azabache que miraba apenada los esfuerzos de Sabrina por traer las maletas, ella ni tiempo de reaccionar tubo cuando el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo con fuerza pero sin ser brusco hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos que parecían mirar unos folletos en la elegante casa, no era grande pero estaba decorada con buen gusto y elegancia, además de que había un toque hogareño y familiar en el lugar, a Adrien le encantaría que su mansión fuera así.

-miren esto, podemos recorrer el lugar en caballo y navegar en el lago que tiene-dijo alegremente Nino una vez que llegaron hasta ellos, el moreno les paso un folleto a cada uno.

-el desayuno se sirve a las 7:00, la comida a las 12:30 y la cena a las 9:00-dijo también la morena de gafas leyendo la hora de las comidas.

-¡atención chicos! ¡Fórmense!-prácticamente grito la profesora haciendo que los adolescentes que parloteaban y se quejaban, en el caso de Cloe, callaran y se pusieran uno junto a otros, los niños de primaria se formaron frente ellos, estos permanecían callados y parecían asustados, incluso había un par de niños que no se despegaban de sus maestras.

Una mujer alta y delgada entro a la habitación asiendo resonar sus tacones en el suelo de madera.

-hola, bienvenidos a nuestra humilde estancia-saludo alegremente la mujer acercándose a ellos.

-yo soy la asistente del señor Maberish, a él le hubiera encantado recibirlos, pero en este momento está ocupado así que mañana se encargara de conocerlos personalmente-volvió a hablar la mujer mirando la tableta que tenía en sus manos.

-yo me llamo Elizabeth y los guiare en esta semana, todos deben formar grupos de varios integrantes para dormir en las cabañas, vengan, síganme que ya van a servir la cena, lleven sus pertenencias con ustedes por favor-dijo y camino hacia una puerta seguida de los alumnos que en silencio fueron tras ella.

-baya, es muy bonito-dijo Alya hacia Marinette que caminaba junto a ella, habían perdido a los chicos en cuanto se formaron.

-sí, muy elegante-susurro la azabache detallando con la vista el lugar.

-¿y?, ¿Qué tal te fue con tu príncipe azul?, espero que hayas aprovechado la soledad, me costó mucho alejar a Nino de Adrien- susurro bajito la morena acercándose al oído de la chica de coletas para que nadie más las oyera.

-me tomo de la muñeca, para huir de Cloe-susurro con clara emoción en su vos la chica de coletas levantando su mano derecha enseñándole a la morena en donde la había tocado el chico rubio.

-¿y qué más?-pregunto también emocionada la morena de gafas.

-pues… nada más-volvió a susurrar la chica mientras se encogía de hombros y bajaba su mano, la morena negó divertida y la tomo de la mano para guiarla hacia una de las muchas mesas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el gran comedor, en esta estaban sentados Max, Rose y Nathaniel.

-hola chicos, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?-pregunto alegre la morena sentándose junto a sus compañeros que solo les sonrieron, aunque Nathaniel solo sonrió hacia Marinette, pero ella rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario ocultando el tenue sonrojo que se formó en su rostro por la dulce sonrisa del pelirrojo y su penetrante mirada turquesa.

-¿qué pinzan de este lugar?, yo creo que es muy bonito y agradable-hablo Rose mirando los alrededores alegremente desde su asiento.

-es lindo y todo, pero no hay wifi, ¡¿cómo se supone qu actualice el Ladyblog?! Es más, ¡me perderé de todas las batallas de Ladybug y chat noir por una semana entera!-dramatizo la morena de gafas frustrada pensando en todo lo que se perdería de sus súper héroes durante una semana completa.

-bueno, sabiendo que estaremos aquí por una semana, y que las personas son akumatizadas cada cuatro o cinco días aproximadamente y que ayer hubo un ataque, si mis cálculos son correctos solo te perderás de una pelea-dijo sabiamente Max sacando cuentas en su calculadora, todos lo miraban curiosos, aunque Marinette preocupada, ¿qué pasaría si atacaba un akuma y ella no estaba?, le preocupaba que chat noir no pudiera solo, no tuvo tiempo de avisarle que no estaría por una semana entera, no sabría qué hacer si le sucedía algo a su adorado gatito negro, además no había traído a su kwami con ella, Tikki insistió en quedarse en parís por si había problemas, asegurándole que ella se encargaría de todo y que tal vez le enviaría correos electrónicos desde la computadora, aunque en donde ella estaba ahora no había señal alguna de internet.

Alya hablaba animadamente con los chicos mientras Marinette evitaba hacer contacto visual con Nathaniel, detallando con la vista todo el lugar, en otra mesa estaban Juleka, Kim, Alix, Iban y Mylene que charlaban amenamente de cosas de interés común, frunció el ceño molesta al ver en la mesa siguiente a Cloe y Sabrina sentadas solas, Sabrina abanicaba a la rubia con un periódico y la otra solo miraba con desprecio a todos en el lugar, siguió observando y viendo como los niños de la otra escuela también charlaban o jugaban mientras las maestras los perseguían intentando detenerlos, soltó una risilla al ver como un niño se metía debajo de la mesa y la profesora intentaba atraparlo, y los otros reían.

Le gustaban demasiado los niños, y ver a esos pequeños jugar la hacía desear ir a jugar con ellos también, aunque ya estaba un poco grande para eso.

 _ ****mientras tanto… detrás de las cortinas****_

-¿y?, ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Adrien viendo al moreno que espiaba por los pequeños espacios de la cortina.

-pues bien, tuvimos una buena charla sobre folletos-sonrió el chico de gafas poniendo ojos de enamorado.

-¿solo eso?-frunció el ceño el chico rubio.

-¿pues qué más querías?-se encogió de hombros el moreno, el rubio suspiro.

-primera oportunidad fallida-dijo Adrien y se puso pensativo por un momento.

-mañana saldremos a caminar, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo al moreno que solo asintió.

-bien, yo distraeré y me llevare a Marinette lo más lejos posible de Alya, y hay es en donde tú tienes que actuar, se valiente y dile lo que sientes-ordeno el rubio señalando al moreno con el dedo, este solo asintió sonriendo feliz por tener el apoyo y contribución de su mejor amigo en cada enamoramiento que tenía, sonriéndose mutuamente chocaron puños y a escondidas salieron de su escondite intentando no ser vistos por los profesores que parecían patrullar el lugar, agazapados como gatos cazando se escabulleron hacia la mesa en la que vieron sentada a Marinette y Alya, todo iba perfecto hasta que…

-¡Adrienchoo! ¿Pero qué haces en el suelo?, levántate de ahí-la chillona vos de Cloe hizo temblar los tímpanos del rubio causándole un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, vio como Nino se alejaba gateando mientras que algo, mejor dicho alguien, lo jalaba de la camisa para que se levantara, carraspeando lo hizo.

-¿Qué hacías en el suelo?, ¿no sabes que está lleno de gérmenes y parásitos?, de solo pensarlo me da miedo-dramatizo la rubia colgándose del brazo del rubio que miro suplicante a Nino que ya había llegado a la mesa y estaba sentado junto a Nathaniel, lo miro con ojitos de gatito triste mientras que movía los labios diciendo en silencio un AUXILIO, el moreno se encogió de hombros soltando una risita y desviaba la mirada para ignorarlo, pero justo en eso Marinette que estaba a una silla de distancia de Nino se volteó hacia él.

Sus ojos verdes y suplicantes quedaron prendidos en los azules y cristalinos ojos de la chica, sus miradas parecieron chocar bruscamente para luego paralizarse sin romper el contacto visual, *¿Cómo puede tener ojos tan preciosos?*se preguntó en su mente viendo como la chica de coletas se sonrojaba de a poco, esos hermosos ojos le recordaban a alguien, solo que no recordaba a quien, mientras tanto Marinette no podía moverse, cuando giro para ver a lo que Nino miraba, sus ojos colisionaron con las verdes y transparentes esmeraldas del chico que la traía locamente enamorada, este la miraba suplicante, como pidiendo ayuda, pero ¿quién no pediría ayuda teniendo a la tonta y desagradable de Cloe colgada del brazo?, su expresión se tornó triste viendo como el chico la miraba con ojitos de gatito mojado, de cierta forma esos verdosos ojos le recordaban a chat noir, *¿Qué debe estar haciendo mi chat en este momento?*no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaría su amado gatito negro en Paris, se estaba desviando del tema, con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo movió sus ojos de los del chico para buscar algo que lo ayudara a escapar de las garras de la rubia, Adrien se puso triste al ver como la chica azabache corría su vista hacia otra dirección.

-¡¿Adrien?! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-de repente Cloe lo zarandeo con fuerza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio por un momento, ¡carago!, al parecer la rubia le estuvo hablando todo el tiempo pero el no escucho absolutamente nada, aunque sabía que seguro que la mayoría de las cosas que dijo fueron estupideces.

-sí, sí, claro que te escuche Cloe-mintió mientras que la rubia lo jalaba para para que se sentara junto a ella y Sabrina, Cloe era su amiga y todo, pero había beses que lo sacaba de quicio, quiera apartarla y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus verdaderos amigos, pero la cortesía y el respeto estaban grabados con fuego en su mente y simplemente no podía ser grosero, con nadie, por más que lo intentaba no le salía, aunque al estar transformado en chat noir al parecer su mente cambiaba, pues no le costaba nada ser grosero, como si todo lo que lo atormentara como Adrien se borrara al ser chat noir.

-te estaba diciendo, que creo que este lugar es horrible, mira la desfachatez y el mal gusto que tienen para decorar-hablo la rubia con superioridad mirando con mala cara todos los decorados del lugar, Adrien suspiro no se equivocó al pensar que lo que le decía la rubia solo eran estupideces, de hecho no concordaba en nada de lo que estaba diciendo a él le gustaba la decoración, se veía elegante y con un toque familiar y rustico.

-oye Adrien, quiero que estés en el mismo grupo que yo, así podemos dormir juntos-comento la rubia mientras se pegaba a él, aún más.

A Adrien se le erizo toda la piel.

-lo siento, Cloe, pero ya tengo un grupo-dijo el rubio justo cuando una mujer se acercó a ellos y puso un plato de comida en frente de cada uno y un paquete de servilletas descartables, le brillaron los ojos al ver lo que era la comida, una hamburguesa bable con ensalada de papas, un refresco en lata con un sorbete y un pedazo de tarta de postre.

-¿Cómo que ya tienes un grupo?-lo miro molesta la rubia a punto de formar un berrinche, Adrien solo miro el plato y se llevó un poco de ensalada a la baca con el tenedor de plástico.

-¡tú tienes que estar en mi grupo!-prácticamente grito la rubia cruzándose de brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada, Adrien estaba a punto de contestar cuando una servilleta de papel lo golpeo en la cabeza y cayó en su plato, Cloe no se dio cuenta de que la bola de papel había caído en el plato, ella solo parloteaba cosas y Sabrina estaba comiendo mientras de reojo y con aparente miedo miraba a su "amiga" hacer su típico berrinche, Adrien por su parte tomo el papel que estaba hecho un bollo y a escondidas lo desenvolvió, era una nota.

 _ **-usa de escusa que quieres ir al baño, y luego escapa.**_

 _ **Marinette…**_ __ _ **-**_ leyó la nota, estaba escrita con una linda y cuidada letra, y firmada con la misma firma que vio en el bombín que la chica hizo para él en el concurso de diseños, además de una carita feliz después de la firma, disimuladamente miro a la azabache que lo observaba de reojo y le giño un ojo.

Su salvación vino con esa notita y no dudo en usar la estrategia de su amiga.

-discúlpame Cloe, debo ir al baño-dijo levantando y cortando las quejas de la rubia, esta solo lo fulmino con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos molesta, el tomo eso como un sí y emprendió su camino hacia el baño, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde quedaba, pero se puso en camino, le mostro un pulgar en alto a la chica de coletas de camino, esta se sonrojo furiosamente aunque él no lo noto, camino hacia lo que parecía ser el baño y antes de llegar se escondió detrás de un gran florero mirando como Cloe se volvía a quejar, esta vez de la comida.

-qué suerte que nos escapamos, ¿verdad plagg?-pregunto pero nadie respondió a su pregunta.

-cierto-se dijo a sí mismo al recordar que plagg no estaba con él en esta aventura, el pequeño gatito se quedó en su casa por si acaso algo pasaba, al principio él se había negado a dejarlo, pero luego recordó que si él no estaba Ladybug podría necesitar ayuda, se preocupó al recordar que no le había avisado a su lady que no estaría por una semana entera pero pronto se calmó, ella era fuerte y él lo sabía perfectamente, de echo ella era más fuerte que él.

Chat noir no parecía ser más que un bonito accesorio para Ladybug, como un objeto que solo servía para combinar y la verdad que su traje combinaba a la perfección con la vestimenta roja de su lady.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba a plagg, ni en un millón de años se atrevería a decir eso, y mucho menos frente al gatito come quesos.

Asomo la cabeza detrás del floreo y viendo que Cloe estaba distraída un poco agazapado fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban comiendo sus verdaderos amigos.

-¡ho!, Adrien, felicidades, veo que lograste sobrevivir a Cloe-dijo Nino burlón mientras se llevaba a la boca un gran trozo de tarta.

-no gracias a ti-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en medio de Nino que comía como un animal y Marinette que apenas había picoteado su hamburguesa y el resto de la comida.

-gracias por ayudarme, Marinette-le agradeció mientras le sonreía, la chica lo miro dándole una brillante y dulce sonrisa, miro hacia todos lados, todos comían con caras de placer la comida que de verdad se veía apetecible.

-rayos, olvide mi comida en la mesa de Cloe-susurro viendo su plato que comenzaba a enfriarse en la mesa en la cual Cloe seguía quejándose sin darse cuanta de que Adrien se había cambiado a la mesa de al lado.

Nadia le hizo caso, todos solo comían con claro deseo la comida.

-¿qui-quieres la mitad?-pregunto tímidamente Marinette al ver el deprimido rostro de su amado viendo como todos los demás comían con desesperación, el rubio la miro con una sonrisa entre agradecida e ilusionada, *¿Cómo podía haber una chica tan dulce y considerada como Marinette?, es como una Ladybug sin traje* pensó Adrien, Marinette tomo la hamburguesa entre dos servilletas y la partió en dos, se la daría entera pero ella también tenía hambre, terminaron compartiendo la ensalada y el refresco también, Marinette estaba más roja que un tomate por las miradas que le dirigía Alya, y Alya no era la única que la miraba, también cierto pelirrojo la mirada a ella y a Adrien de reojo, estaba más que celoso al ver que su amada compartía la comida con el tonto de Adrien, todos terminaron comiendo en silencio.

-¿quieres tarta?-le pregunto dulcemente Marinette al rubio que la miro de igual manera.

-no gracias, siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu amabilidad-le contesto el chico negando la tarta, si tenía ganas de probar la tarta, pero de verdad no quería aprovecharse de la dulce y tierna Marinette, esta solo se sonrojo y se comió el trozo de tarta con pena, ella quería compartir el postre con su amado, pero no podía obligarlo a comer.

La misma mujer de ante apareció resonando nuevamente el compás de sus tacones sobre el piso, todos le prestaron atención, ya estaban satisfechos y algunos con sueño soltando bostezos a cada rato.

-Bueno, veo que ya terminaron su cena, y algunos ya están con sueño-soltó una risilla la asistente mirando a los niños de primaria.

-ya es hora de ir a las cabañas, mañana será un largo día lleno de actividades y necesitan descansar para tener sus energías al 100%-dijo alegremente la mujer mostrando una reluciente sonrisa.

-síganme y los guiare, recuerden que deben estar en grupos, no se preocupen por los platos, las mucamas se encargaran de ello-comunico, aunque Marinette no podía quedarse quieta, estaba acostumbrada a ayudar con los restos de la comida.

-vamos-dijo la mujer empezando a caminar, todos se levantaron y la siguieron, las primeras en moverse fueron Cloe y Sabrina, la rubia se veía realmente molesta por el abandono de Adrien, el rubio en cambio se escondía detrás de sus compañeros intentando a toda costa no ser visto y atrapado por la rubia.

Al salir la gran mayoría quedo maravillado de las cabañas y el hermoso paisaje, las estrellas deslumbraban en el cielo y a lo lejos se veía un inmenso lago, la luna se veía preciosa y reflejaba en el agua como si fuera un espejo, todos se formaron en sus grupos a esperar que la asistente les dijera que hacer.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar mirar mal a Adrien al dirigirse a formar con su grupo y alejarse da la azabache, el rubio no se dio cuenta de la mirada de desprecio que tenía el pelirrojo sobre él.

-¿ustedes son grupo?-pregunto la mujer al terminar de dejar a Cloe y Sabrina en la primera cabaña, todos asintieron enérgicamente hacia la mujer.

-muy bien, es será suya, recuerden llavear la puerta y no perder la llave-dijo la mujer pasándole la llave de la cabaña a Nino a la vez que le señalaba una de ellas.

-gracias-respondieron todos al unísono mientras se encaminaban hacia la pequeña cabaña, Nino abrió la puerta y rápidamente entro al cuarto.

-pido la de arriba-dijo Nino no más ver que las camas eran cuchetas, tiro su bolso en un pequeño sillón que estaba al final del cuarto junto al baño, y luego de un salto subió a la cama de arriba y se recostó en ella soltando un gran bostezo, los otros solo rieron por las actitudes de su amigo moreno.

-yo también pido la de arriba-comunico la morena de gafas e hizo lo mismo que Nino pero ella se subió a la otra cama, había dos camas cuchetas en la cabaña y un pequeño sofá, todas las paredes y muebles eran de madera, incluso las puertas.

-bueno, creo que no nos queda de otra que dormir en las camas de abajo-cometo Adrien viendo como los morenos se acomodaban en las camas de arriba listos para dormir.

-pues creo que si-dijo tímidamente Marinette mientras cerraba la puerta y pasaba junto a Adrien con un adorable carmín cubriendo sus mejillas, dejo su mochila en el mismo sillón que los demás y saco su piyama de un bolsillo para luego encaminarse al baño.

-¿no se pondrán piyama?-pregunto viendo como Adrien se sentaba en la cama y se sacaba las zapatillas.

-olvide el mío-dijo Alya desde la cama de arriba soltando una leve risilla.

-yo tengo mi piyama puesto-dijo Nino mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y las dejaba caer desde arriba y casi le da un zapatazo a Adrien que estaba sentado al borde de su cama, este solo gruño, Alya también saco sus zapatillas y las dejo caer desde arriba desinteresadamente.

-yo si traje el mío-dijo Adrien mientras de su mochila sacaba su piyama, Marinette le sonrió y luego entro al baño, era muy pequeño y solo tenía un inodoro y una ducha al costado, no tardó mucho en cambiarse y al poco tiempo salió vistiendo una camiseta holgada color azul con unas flores estampadas en negro y un pantalón con el mismo diseño.

-ya está libre el baño-comunico y se fue a sentar a la cama que quedaba de bajo de Alya.

-me gusta tu piyama-dijo Alya mirando a la azabache.

-si mañana despiertas desnuda, es que yo te lo robe-bromeo la morena causando que Adrien se sonrojara al imaginarse eso, y que alguien en sus pantalones empezará a despertar.

Marinette soltó una risita por las bromas de su amiga, aunque pensándolo bien, Alya siempre hablaba en serio *será mejor estar alerta* pensó Marinette.

Adrien entro al baño y se mojó la cara con el agua de la ducha para bajar su calentura, se puso su piyama y salió vestido con un pantalón verde oscuro al igual que su camiseta, intento no mirar a la azabache que ya estaba tirada en la cama lista para dormir, en silencio camino hacia su cama y se recostó cubriéndose con las frazada, hacia frio y la noche era larga.

-¿Quién apagara la luz?-pregunto de repente Alya asiendo que todos abrieran los ojos nuevamente, ninguno quería levantarse, el piso estaba frio.

Nadie respondió.

-oye, Adrien, tu estas más cerca del botón-dijo Alya señalando el botón de apagado a unos metros de Adrien, este suspiro y sin tener otra opción se levantó y apago la luz dejando el cuarto en la oscuridad total, todos quedaron en la oscuridad y Adrien a ciegas volvió a su cama.

-Buenas noches-dijeron todos al unísono para luego reinar el silencio.

-espero que no haya ningún akuma mientras no estamos en Paris-comento tristemente Alya pensando en las batallas que se perdería y no podría poner en su blog.

-igual yo-dijeron al unísono Adrien y Marinette, aunque ellos no pensaban en ningún blog, les preocupaba más que Hawk Montt liberara a un akuma y que su respectivo compañero de batalla tendría que lidiar con él solo, Marinette tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a chat noir y Adrien tenía miedo de que su lady saliera lastimada en madia de la lucha, los dos con el mismo pensamiento de temor serraron los ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y el frio de la noche.

Todos terminaron por dormirse, mañana tendrían muchas cosas que hacer y disfrutar, la noche se tornó silenciosa, lo único que se escuchaba eran los grillos y el canto de algunas aves nocturnas, jamás habían escuchado tanto silencio en Paris.

Pero ya se acostumbrarían….

Continuara….

 _ **¡HOLAAAAAAA!, he vuelto mis amados lectores.**_

 _ **La histona tiene un total de 8.501 palabras sin contar el titulo ni la nota de autora.**_

 _ **Me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir una historia nueva, no sé cuántos capítulos durara, ni cuanto tardare en actualizar pero tengan por seguro que tendrá continuación, desarrollo y final. :)**_

 _ **Disculpen si algunas cosas no concuerdan o si hay muchos errores, tarde como una semana en escribir esto y me voy olvidando de algunas cosas XD**_

 _ **Intentare hacer los próximos capítulos igual de largos, si no es que más que este.**_

 _ **Dejen reviews y más reviews.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Cha, Chao mis malvados akumas… ;)**_


End file.
